Dark Angel
by i.forgive.you
Summary: Rachel is the youngest of the three sisters and the one most sensitive to evil. Byzantine is the darkest and closest to evil of the three Burakgazi brothers. Companion to Dark Power and Dark Huntress HIATUS UNTIL COMBINED
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark series. That all goes to the ingenuity of Christine Feehan. I do have rights to my own made up characters though.**_

* * *

"Isa, I don't feel so good," Rachel groaned. Her stomach was rolling and lurching at the taste of so much evil nearby. She knew it was there. Knew it was close and wondered how it had gotten so near to them without her knowing about it. There was so much of it. She felt her older sister Isa take her head and cradle in her arms.

"What is it?" Isa demanded in a gentle whisper. It was a cool, soft touch amongst the harsh evil that was surrounding them. "What do you feel?"

"There's darkness. Lots of it. It's coming here. Make it go away Isa. I can't stand it." Rachel moaned. She wanted it gone. She didn't want to feel it anymore. Isa drew Rachel close to her and began to make cooing noises. They calmed Rachel a little and endeared her more to her older sister. Isa was her mother figure. Diane was the protector, but Isa was the one that Rachel ran to.

"Rachel, I want you to be calm, and whatever happens, don't fight them or run from them. They won't touch you yet." Isa said stroking her sister's hair. Rachel cried silently, but didn't object. She trusted her sisters. They were her life. They would never betray her. But they would sacrifice themselves for her. She knew they would. She also knew she couldn't stop them from doing it. It wasn't something she liked. It wasn't something wanted. She would rather give herself up for her sisters. It wouldn't happen though. They were caught and they would probably die. Rachel knew that. There was no other way out, no other way for this all to end.

Rachel waited alone in the room with Isa while Diane went out to defend them. Would this be the place where they all died? Would they lay here unknown and unfound for a long time. Would they be avenged?

Someone pounded against the door. Rachel began to sob and held tightly to Isa. "Trust me," Isa whispered against her sister's ear.

"Always," Rachel vowed. As the door pounded open Isa bent her head to Rachel's neck and pretended to bite it.

* * *

Byzantine gathered a raging storm before he came to the surface with his two brothers. They had been awakened by a disturbance. One of their human servants crying out for help. The man's mind was active and alert, but his body was not his own. It was a primitive demanding impulse saying only one thing over and over again. _Must save Rachel. She cannot die. Rachel must live. Save her._

The three brothers followed the call and found the source. A woman who was trapped. Byzantine felt Gaul cut off the impulse to their servant and gave the man the order to continue following the signal from the woman. Byzantine drew back and looked at his two brothers. Hadrian's face was twisted and Gaul stared at him hard. "_Hadrian_," Even Byzantine could feel the gentle compulsion in the velvety voice.

"We find and protect the woman at all costs," Hadrian ordered launching himself into the air.

Byzantine and Gaul exchanged glances. **This…**_**intruder**_** is his lifemate?** Byzantine asked.

**It would appear so. Let's follow him before he does something stupid**.Gaul sent launching himself into the air. Byzantine quickly followed as they tracked both woman and servant to find where their brother's lifemate was being held. It was an older building. The building was a warehouse on the outside of town. It looked abandoned, but the three brothers knew otherwise. Byzantine took the form of a snow leopard and came in from one side as his brothers came each took other points of entry. The smell of old blood was thick in the air and laced with the scent of freshly spilled blood. Byzantine knew that Hadrian would be overcome with rage. It was only a question of how long Hadrian could control the beast. The brothers found the entrance to the underground chamber and entered silent and undetectable.

It was a sight that would demand vengeance from any Carpathian male. There were three females in the room. Two of them were bound to replicas of ancient Roman crosses with gags and blindfolds. Blood ran down their bodies in tiny rivulets. The more muscled of the two females was rigid in an attempt at composure. The other female had the gag crushed between her teeth as a knife was run down her right arm. The other female was small and childlike. She was folded small and tight to fit in a cage that could never be suitable for an animal. Thick, pale red-gold hair fell down over her arms hiding her face. Byzantine stopped abruptly. Color! A color so bright and vivid it almost hurt his eyes. A snarl ripped from his throat. These idiot humans had dared to scare and imprison his mate. They should be grateful it was only death that awaited them.

Byzantine made himself visible and watched as the man's eyes widened in terror. Byzantine lunged at the man and brought him to the ground before ripping the man's throat out. Byzantine stood up in his human form and turned to where Hadrian had the fourth and only other living human male forward. The male had wild savage look in his eyes. Byzantine went to stand at his brother's side. Hadrian looked deep into the human's eyes and spoke in a velvet soft voice. "_You will tell us everything human._"

The human crumbled easily to his will. He confessed the purpose of him and his companion. They had been hunting for vampires. They had been sent after the twin females and believed that the younger female in the cage was merely their servant. They had been torturing the vampires believing that it was their duty. The human had been almost certain that his companions had enjoyed it. Byzantine and his brothers reached into the human's mind until they had all that the human's mind. "_For your crimes, you will be give justice_." The three brothers growled as they killed the man with their power.

Byzantine ignored the human's husk and his brothers. Instead he stalked over the cage and tore open the door. His lifemate cowered away from him, her large aquamarine eyes wide with terror. "Do not be afraid honey. I will not harm you. My brothers and are I here to save you. I promise."

The girl bit a full pink lower lip and looked at him uncertainly. Finally she reached out a delicate pale hand to him and Byzantine took her out of the cage and swung her up into his arms. Hadrian faced the center of the room and waited for his brothers. "I will return soon enough." Hadrian said turning to his brothers. Gaul held the muscled woman protectively in his arms while Byzantine cradled the terrified woman-child to him.

"It seems we were all fortunate," Byzantine said with a twisted smile.


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I do own Byzantine, Rachel, their families, and the humans (dead and alive).**_

* * *

Rachel looked through her hair a the two men who held her sisters. They were both tall and broad like she imagined the medieval knights would be. Their hair was jet black and their eyes were gold, just like the man who held her. The man holding Diane led them out of the underground chamber and the warehouse and into the open night. As soon as they were in the open, the man holding Isa nodded to the other two and launched himself into the air taking Isa with him. A strangled sound of terror clawed out of Rachel's throat drawing her champion's attention.

"Do no be afraid _ma tr__é__sor_," her champion whispered into her ear. "Hadrian will protect her. Nor will Gaul allow harm to come to the other. It is the duty of every Carpathian male to protect his lifemate."

Rachel looked at him hopefully with shadows of uncertainty in her eyes. She wanted to believe this man. She felt darkness in him and in the other…but there wasn't evil. It was puzzling. Darkness without true evil was not something she was accustomed to. Her champion looked away from her and to the other remaining man. He nodded once and then launched himself up into the air still holding Rachel. Rachel clutched him terrified. They were high in the air and moving quickly.

The man chuckled into her ear. "I would never let you fall my own. Trust me." Rachel couldn't say that for some reason she did trust the man. Instead she buried her head in his neck and shut her eyes tight.

She didn't know how long they flew. It didn't matter. She was warm and safe. She knew she didn't have to worry while she was with her champion. He would keep her safe. "You can open your eyes now _cara_. We are on the ground." Rachel peeked one eye out and saw that they were in front of a large manor. Her champion was walking towards it purposefully and two men stood in front of it waiting for them.

"Michele, William, my brothers will be away for a few days. They will be bringing back two new members of our family when they return. I want you both to prepare for their arrivals."

William nodded while Michele smiled brightly. "Of course sir. Should we prepare a room for the miss as well?"

"Near my chamber," her champion instructed as he lead the way into the manor. It was beautiful. It was unlike anything that she had ever dreamed before. "You like it little one?"

"Very much." Her voice was a soft whisper that brushed him like angel feathers.

"I am Byzantine Burakgazi."

Her smile could fell a man and she bestowed it upon him. "I like that name. I'm Rachel Hines. Will my sisters be okay?"

"My brothers will let no harm come to their lifemates as I will allow no harm to come to you."

"What are lifemates Byzantine?"

"It is what we are. Our souls made for each other at the beginning of time. Your light to complete my darkness. Your heart to save me from the beast. You are the only woman I will ever take as my own. And when it is time for you to face death, you need never fear for I will be at your side as we go into the unknown."

"That sounds very nice. I think I like that." Rachel said as they entered a kitchen. Byzantine set her on a stool and told her to sit while he made her food. She did and watched him enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

Byzantine knew that his little lifemate was watching him unashamedly while he worked. He had touched her mind. He knew the innocence that was there. She was such a wonder to him. How could someone so truly glorious exist. It was little wonder to him that Hadrian's lifemate, her own sister, had wanted so badly to save him. He didn't observe her. Byzantine loaded the plate with food and placed it in front of Rachel.

Rachel looked at him startled. Byzantine gave her a seductive smile and Rachel blushed bright red and looked down at the plate in front of her. Byzantine chuckled as his lifemate began to eat small bites of the food in front of her. She only took some ten or fifteen bites before she was pushing the plate back towards him. Byzantine looked at Rachel calmly and steadily. "We are not leaving this room until you all of your food _Ange_."

"Isa and Diane call me an angel too. Why do you all say that?" Rachel's voice was pure soft silk.

"You are an angel Rachel. God has blessed the world with your presence. Now please eat."

"I-I already ate Byzantine. I'm fine, _really_."

Byzantine took one of Rachel's small white hands in his own. "You have to eat little one. You body cannot sustain itself properly if you do not obtain the proper nourishment. Do Diane and Isa know that you've been nearly starving yourself?"

Rachel's flush deepened. "N-no…I was splitting my share between them when they weren't looking."

Byzantine reached out and stroked Rachel's cheek. "You do not have worry about such things ever again _ma amante_. I will see to it that you never want for anything."

"Why?"

Byzantine looked deep into Rachel's eyes. It did not seem right in his mind that she would ask such a thing. It had been in his being since before birth that all women should be cherished and cared for. It was even more so with his lifemate. "What else could I do for my lifemate Rachel? You are the other half of my soul. It is the only right that I should do this. It is my right and privilege."

"I don't understand."

Byzantine smiled again and kissed her. It was hard and possessive. She tasted like spring and flowers and innocence. It took every ounce of self-control Byzantine possessed to push the Beast away and break the kiss. Her eyes were misted and half-closed as she held onto his shoulders. "You may not understand now _ma bichette_, but I promise you that you will soon."

* * *

_ma tr__é__sor_: (French) my treasure

_Ange_: (French) Angel

_ma amante_: (French) my lover

_ma bichette_: (French) my little doe


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Christine Feehan's dark series. I do own Byzantine, Rachel, their families, and the humans (dead and alive).**_

* * *

Rachel felt safe in Byzantine's arms, but she was pulled out of sleep by her sister's call. **Rachel! Isa!** The urgency in her sister's voice was irresistible.

**Diane?** Rachel's thoughts were tentative and tired. **Are you okay? Where are you?**

**I'm coming for you Rachel. Do you know where Isa is?**

Rachel felt the pain in Isa's mind as she connected with her sisters. **Here…**

There was so much control in Diane's mind for her to be able to calm Rachel as she replied to Isa. **. You have to tell me where you are.** Diane kept her voice level and calm, soothing her younger sister's panic. **I'll come and get you, but you have to give me your location first.**

Then Rachel was separated from her sisters. Byzantine's mind wrapped around her just as his arms did. **You will not leave me **_**Ange**_**,** Byzantine growled his thoughts seemed to be torn between fear and anger as he held her tight. **I cannot allow it. I need you Rachel. The world would be doomed if I were to lose you.**

Rachel felt the pain in him and her heart nearly broke. She wiggled so that she could turn and face him and cradled his head to her. **I won't leave you Byzantine…I promise.** She gave her love. She gave him her soul. She gave him all of her being.

Byzantine lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. His eyes were pure gold. They were captivating, beautiful, fathomless. She loved them dearly…just as she loved the man they belonged to. She did not understand it, but she knew that much. His mouth captured hers. It was her first kiss and it was overwhelming. His lips gently teased her own open and his tongue slipped inside her mouth making her jump. His mind soothed her and he deepened the kiss.

When he drew away, Rachel made a small sound of protest, but Byzantine's lips moved to her neck. There was a rush. What was this feeling? She had never felt it before. She clung to him desperately. He drew away and his tongue skimmed the area where his mouth had been. Rachel watched in horror and fascination as one of his nails grew and he cut his chest. His hand moved to the back of Rachel's neck and pressed her head forward until her lips touched the blood that ran down his chest. _**Drink **_**bichette**_**. Drink for me.**_

She couldn't deny him. She did drink. Her fear was suppressed and she drank from him. He pulled her head back and she looked into his dark eyes again unconscious of the small trail of blood that slipped from the corner of her mouth. Byzantine saw it though and licked it. Then he kissed her again. It was possessive, branding, consuming, sacred. **You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care.**

* * *

Byzantine bathed a half-awake Rachel as she leaned against him. She was beautiful, sweet, innocent, and totally his. No one could ever take her away now. She was his for all eternity and he would be damned if he let anyone touch her…literally and figuratively for that matter. Byzantine dried her and laid her gently on his bed. She curled into a ball instantly and all Byzantine wanted to do was wrap himself around her. Instead, hunger gnawed at his inside. He would have to feed soon or else face consequences that he didn't want to bring on the members of his household.

His lips brushed her forehead and he sent her deep into sleep so that she wouldn't awake until he called her. Her sisters would not draw her out of sleep and try to take her from him again. Byzantine clothed himself in the manner of his people wearing a dark blue turtleneck and black slacks. He sauntered upstairs to kitchen and took a champagne bottle of blood from his personal cabinet. He kept the supply for when blood was needed in emergencies. This he considered an emergency. He didn't want to leave Rachel yet.

"Oh! Master Byzantine!" Young Philippe, Michele's youngest brother, had walked into the kitchen unaware of the Carpathian's presence. "I didn't know you were awake yet. Though, Madge wanted me to mention to you that she noticed that the girl was not in her chamber as she expected and she wanted to…_inquire_ about the matter."

Byzantine's smile was dangerous. "We both know she said: _What the hell has that idiot Carpathian done with our poor young house guest_."

Philippe turned red and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "Yes, that is what she said sir. She doesn't mean it that way. You know how Madge is."

Byzantine nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Aye, we all know Madge and her oddities. You may tell Madge that our…_poor young house guest_…will not be needing the chamber that was so kindly prepared for her. She will be staying with me. Rachel is my lifemate."

A bright, genuine grin lit Philippe's face. "This is wonderful news sir. Everyone will want to celebrate this. If you don't mind my asking…is that why your brothers aren't here."

Byzantine's smile was devilish. "Not at all. They have their own lifemates to look after whilst I rule this house."

Philippe's eyes went wide with surprise. "All three of you found lifemates on _one night_. I'm impressed."

"Be even more impressed, they're sisters. My little Rachel is the youngest of the three and Diane and Isa are twins. Of what I've learned from Rachel, Isa is with Hadrian and Diane is with Gaul."

"Are they planning on coming back together on the same night or will they be gone for a while?"

"Gaul should be back in a few days, but I do not know about Hadrian…his lifemate was very weak when we saved her. He may even turn her before they return." Byzantine said with a shrug.

"And how long will it be before you turn your own lifemate sir?"

Byzantine stared hard at Philippe. He would turn her soon, he knew that. He had to turn her. The questioning look that Philippe had sent him was offensive. How could he not change his lifemate? He needed to protect her. He could not protect her if she wandered alone in the daylight, he had to keep her with him. And this was the way.


End file.
